


Just a Dream

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: There's always something on Dean's mind.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/John Cena, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 8





	Just a Dream

There's the scent of coffee brewing in the air, but he's not getting up.

There's the faint sound of the radio playing a catchy song, but he's still not getting up.

There's a hand on his shoulder gently squeezing to shake him, but he's still not getting up.

There's a vision of Seth laughing while smiling and nudging him as they walk side-by-side. Seth's blonde hair is soon turning grey just as his face and everything surrounding them starts to fade away.

There's a voice calling out, but it's not Seth's. It's coming out of his mouth, but it's not him.

"Dean…Dean, buddy wake up!"

He finally wakes and sits up. Everything is in color again. Everything is right in its place except one thing.

Cena's hand is now resting on his leg. He's crouching beside the bed and staring at him. Dean stares back in confusion, but then shakes his head and mumbles good morning.

There's the realization that what should have been is all just a dream.


End file.
